


The Mermaid Room

by buckyscrystalqueen



Series: Little Stories [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regressed Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyscrystalqueen/pseuds/buckyscrystalqueen





	The Mermaid Room

“If I never go on another vamp hunt with the two of you it will be the last thing I do.” You groaned as you climbed out of the back seat on the Impala. 

“Well we appreciate your help all the same.” Sam said as he trudged up toward his motel room.

“I know you do just next time, call someone else… like Dean’s boyfriend, Garth. You know he asks…” You teased as Dean slammed the door of the Impala.

“You know what, (Y/N) bite me.” Dean said as you and Sam laughed at his expense. You paused at your room door and looked at the brothers with a smile.

“So, good hunting with you. I’m going to go get lost in trashy chick-flick movies, Chinese take-out and bad coffee for a couple days. See you next time!” The boys said their good-byes as you pushed open your room door and you sighed as you closed the door behind you.

“Rough day?” Your boyfriend asked as you slowly turned around to look at him. 

“You have to ask?” Crowley chuckled as he got off the bed and walked over to you.

“I’ll put money on red to say you need a break, aye little one?” He asked. You hummed and smiled as he gave you a chaste kiss.

“You know me oh so well.” He kissed the tip of your nose and took a half step back with a smile.

“Well, I have a surprise for you that will put you right where you wish to be.” He said as he bopped the end of your nose. You giggled and crinkled your nose as you let your little side take over your conscious mind.

“And what would that be, Daddy?” He smiled fully at the name before he pulled you into his chest.

“Be a good little girl and close your eyes for Daddy.” You did as you were told and closed your eyes and your forehead landed on his chest at the same time as the atmosphere around you shifted. “Now, keep them closed and turn around.” Crowley said softly as he placed his hands on your hips and turned your back to his chest. You tried to figure out where you were by your surroundings; you could hear waves crashing softly and you could smell salt water but there was still a lingering hint of sulfur.

“Daddy…?” He softly shushed you as he let go of your hips.

“Open your eyes, love.” Your eyes flew open and your jaw dropped for a second before a high pitched squeal erupted from your chest.

“Daddy mermaid!” You screeched as you stood almost frozen in the middle of an underwater bedroom. The walls had been painted to almost perfectly match a coral reef and on the ceiling, a brown wooden boat was painted to look like it was floating above you. You saw a floor length mirror hanging on one of the walls that was surrounded by hundreds of colorful shells and next to it was a walk-in closet full of dress up clothes.

“Come look at this, my little star.” He said as he took your hand and you skipped after him to the bed you hadn’t really seen yet. He sat in the middle of the four poster bed and you lay down next to him on the ocean blue bedspread. “Now watch.” He said as he pointed to the light peach tulle that draped over the bed. With a snap of his fingers, the room darkened and a few moments later tiny shimmering lights began to dance across the tulle.

“Wow!” you breathed as you watched the rainbow of colors dance above your head like rippling water in awe. After a few moments, you looked up at the man you loved and smiled. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Nothing but the best for my little star.” He shifted so that he was lying next to you and gently kissed your forehead. “Take a nap, darling; we can explore your new room together after.” With a small yawn, you nodded as you curled up against his chest. You were only able to watch the lights dancing above you for a moment before you fell asleep in the protection of your Daddy’s arms.


End file.
